<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>is that my shirt ? by Whatawks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597327">is that my shirt ?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatawks/pseuds/Whatawks'>Whatawks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, no smut but a lil bit of a lapdance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:54:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatawks/pseuds/Whatawks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ava instead said what first came to her sleep-deprived mind. “Is that my Indigo Girls t-shirt?” </p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>the 5 times Sara stole Ava’s clothes &amp; the one time Ava stole something back</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, minor Ray Palmer/Nora Darhk - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>191</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>is that my shirt ?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi , all mistakes are my own &amp; this is my first avalance fic just so u know :) happy reading !!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>+++ 1 +++</p>
<p>It was supposed to be quick and easy for them: rescue a baby dinosaur from the Bronx Zoo in 2005. Barely a level two anachronism. A petty theft, for Mick at least, and a recovery mission Sara knew they couldn’t mess up which would impress the Time Bureau directors with sticks up their asses. </p>
<p>Mick, Amaya, and Nate were in the field while she stayed behind QB-ing with Ray and Zari on the Waverider. In less than an hour, the dinosaur was easily removed, brought on board, and lulled asleep, courtesy of Amaya, as they traveled back to the temporal zone. </p>
<p>“Ok gang,” Sara began, turning from the anachronism map to face everyone on the bridge. “We’ll open up a portal from the ship and wake the dino up. Amaya, you’ll be on the other side, guiding it out of here with your totem, while Mick follows it, making sure it won’t run back in. I’ll use this leash to triple make sure it leaves and it’ll be Juras-sick!”</p>
<p>“Mm, not your best send-off, Cap,” Nate responded. </p>
<p>“I would’ve gone with Dino-mite,” suggested Ray.</p>
<p>“Ooo I like that one!” Nate turned to a slightly annoyed Sara and asked, “Can you repeat the plan but with Dino-mite instead of Juras-sick?” </p>
<p>Sara sighed out, ignoring the two men, and opened a portal into a jungle landscape before motioning for Amaya to step through. She grabbed the sturdy rope around the dinosaur’s neck. “Mick, if you’ll do the honors?” </p>
<p>As Mick woke the triceratops up, another portal opened behind Amaya with Time Bureau agents running through, guns up, followed by none other than Agent Ava Sharpe. Sara huffed in exasperation and, sensing something was off, the baby triceratops took off charging through the portal with Sara in tow.</p>
<p>Everything seemed to slow down at that second. She saw tranquilizer darts fly through the air towards the dinosaur while she untangled herself from the rope, mid-air. The rest of the Legends were yelling behind her as she landed with a thud in something slimy and smelly.  </p>
<p>A pair of hands suddenly rolled her over and checked on her as she groaned. “I’m fine,” Sara wheezed out, air having left her lungs after landing.</p>
<p>“Yeah, you are,” Agent Sharpe responded with her nose wrinkling. “Just some minor bruises and a hurt pride.” </p>
<p>Sara raised an eyebrow at that, waiting for the other blonde to continue. </p>
<p>“You landed in a huge pile of dinosaur, um, poop.” Agent Sharpe calmly stood up as she scrambled to her feet.  “Also, I’m going to have to bring your team, or at least you, in for misuse of Time Bureau property.”</p>
<p>“Misuse? Our mission was going great until you guys stepped in.” </p>
<p>Agent Sharpe rolled her eyes. “I don’t know how much your team knows about paleontology, Captain Sharpe, but you brought this dinosaur back to the wrong part of the Cretaceous period using a stolen time courier. I’m at least bringing you in to be properly reprimanded for…whatever this has been by the directors.” </p>
<p>Sara turned back to her team who were all just staring at her, still on the Waverider, Nate and Ray with their shirts covering their noses. “Amaya, woman the ship. I’ll be back as soon as possible.” </p>
<p>As she and followed Agent Sharpe through the portal leading to Ava’s office, Sara asked, “I don’t suppose I could borrow one of your painful polyester suits to get out of this literal shit?” </p>
<p>The taller woman gave her an indecipherable look as the portal closed, before walking around her desk and pulling a gym bag out from underneath it. “I won’t sacrifice my workout gear,” she said rummaging through, “but I don’t want to smell you throughout the meeting either. Here.” </p>
<p>Ava handed her a soft, blue ‘Time Bureau Softball’ hoodie with the number twelve and ‘Sharpe’ stitched on the back. “Thanks,” Sara responded. “I’ll just…” she turned around and took her shirt off without warning, earning her a sharp inhale and a ticked-off sigh from the other blonde. </p>
<p>As soon as she slipped the hoodie on over her head, she was engulfed in something simply <i>Ava</i>. It smelled nice, like clean linens and a sweet musk, exclusive to places like Ava’s office. Not that Sara would ever tell her that. It was warm and cozy and slightly oversized, falling just over her hands.  She turned around once more and caught the agent staring out the window. </p>
<p>“How do I look, Sharpe?” Sara asked with a teasing grin. </p>
<p>Ava slowly turned around and felt like her brain had somehow short-circuited. There was Sara, someone she found infuriatingly attractive but also just plain infuriating, wearing a slightly too big hoodie that belonged to her. It sent a slight shiver down her spine to see the other woman look this soft in the middle of the workday. Sara was cuffing her sleeves so they wouldn’t slip past her hands, while the hem hung at the tops of her thighs over her jeans. </p>
<p> “You look good…fine,” Ava responded coolly, voice steadier than her thoughts. </p>
<p>“Well, which is it? Fine or good?” </p>
<p>“Fine enough for this meeting.” She looked Sara over once more, slowly, feeling heat rise up into her cheeks. “Let’s get this over with.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+++ 2 +++</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been four days since she and Ava had shared a bed. Four days since Ava had been sent into the field to recover a chimera from the Amazon Rainforest. Last Ava spoke with her, she promised she would be home soon. “It’s just a mission that requires more experienced agents and we’re a little low on those right now. I’ll be quick, babe.” </p>
<p>“Be safe,” Sara said, before giving her girlfriend a parting peck on the lips and saying goodbye four days ago. </p>
<p>She knew Ava was always focused and attentive to the issue at hand, which made for a great director and a terrific partner, but she also wished the Director hadn’t gone into a remote location with limited cell service and a dangerous creature on the loose. </p>
<p>“Gideon, what time is it in Washington D.C.?” Sara asked, growing bored of the book that was meant to distract her from her thoughts. </p>
<p>“It’s nearly 1 am, Captain.” </p>
<p>Sara sighed at the thought of another night without Ava. “Thanks, Gids.” She set the book on her desk and headed to her quarters. </p>
<p>Since agreeing to move in together (but separately), Sara had given Ava two drawers in her room as well as some closet space. She stripped off her clothes, leaving them strewn about, and opened the second drawer down, where Ava kept her t-shirts. </p>
<p>Slipping on a large, well-worn band tee that belonged to her girlfriend helped her feel like she was wrapped up in Ava’s arms as she fell asleep. She grabbed a clean pair of underwear and put those on too before turning in for the night. </p>
<p>It felt like she had just fallen asleep when a huge time-quake rocked the ship. “Gideon, time?” Sara asked, grabbing a pair of her joggers off the floor and throwing on a beanie to keep the morning chill away. </p>
<p>“Just past 4:30 am, Captain.” </p>
<p>“Source of the quake?” She said, speed walking barefoot past the galley and into the bridge. </p>
<p>The other Legends seemed to have had a similar idea to Sara’s as they appeared in various states of dress. Charlie had thrown a large robe and mismatched slippers on over her pj’s while Zari, like Sara, was in sweatpants plus a hoodie, with fuzzy socks. John somehow matched them as well, except for the skinny, red tie over his hoodie. Ray’s matching pajama set and robe contrasted with the bright yellow rainboots he’d put on whereas Mick seemed to be the only one properly dressed in his classic leather jacket and jeans. </p>
<p>“Source of the quake, Gideon?” Sara asked again before addressing her team directly. “Source of the quake, you guys?”</p>
<p>Ray sprang into action, rapidly blinking to wake up for a bit before answering. “Right, um, it looks like…Washington D.C., our time?”</p>
<p>Sara was not expecting that answer. “Oh-kay, Gideon, can you double-check?”</p>
<p>There was a pause, only the ships hums heard before Gideon responded. “Dr. Palmer is correct, Captain. It is indeed coming from Washington D.C. and you are also currently being hailed by the Time Bureau.”</p>
<p>Ray’s eyes went wide as he heard Gideon speak. “Wait, they can’t catch us in our jammies! It’s too embarrassing!”</p>
<p>“Yeah well, technically, they shouldn’t be calling at this time so it’s their fault for seeing us in pj’s.” Sara sighed and closed her eyes for a second, debating if the trouble they’d get into for not answering the and just going to bed was worth it.</p>
<p>“Sara…” Zari began. “We should talk to them, right?” she asked, almost as if she read Sara’s mind. “I mean, they wouldn’t be calling now if it wasn’t important.”</p>
<p>Sara opened her eyes and slowly nodded at the other woman. “Gideon, put them on.”</p>
<p>The group walked into the parlour and stared at the large screen, waiting for the Bureau. Suddenly, Ava’s face filled the screen and Sara let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding in. </p>
<p>Ava opened her mouth to speak but something caught her eye and instead of relaying important information of the captured chimera, she said what first came to her sleep-deprived mind. “Is that my Indigo Girls t-shirt?” </p>
<p>Every single pair of eyes snapped to Sara, who was now wide-eyed at her girlfriend’s comment. “You called to question my pajama choices? I’ve seen you wear this shirt to bed too.” she retorted. </p>
<p>“I- sorry, got distracted. Um, no…” Ava shook her head to try and clear the image of a sleepy Sara, looking hot as ever, barefoot with a beanie thrown over messy curls and joggers on as well as her own oversized shirt. She wanted nothing more, after four days in a humid and dirty rainforest, than to cuddle with Sara in their bed. </p>
<p>“Aves?” she heard the other blonde gently ask through the screen. While Ava’s pause was just a gay thought running rampant in her mind, she now realized it left room for the Legends to think that the worst had happened on the mission. </p>
<p>“No, sorry, I just called to let you know that the chimera was successfully captured and that the time-quake was a side effect of the rainforest removal. She did quite a lot of damage but we have agents fixing it as we speak.” </p>
<p> “So, we can go back to bed?” Ray asked. </p>
<p>Ava nodded on screen. “Sorry for waking you guys up.” </p>
<p>Mick grunted as the team dispersed, ready to go back to sleep. Sara, however, stayed behind and shot a sly slime at her girlfriend. “What about you, Director Sharpe?” </p>
<p>“What about me?” Ava responded, raising an eyebrow in question. </p>
<p>“Can you come to bed?” Sara said before she yawned. </p>
<p>“You’re cute,” Ava said, making the other blonde blush. “I’ll be there in 10 minutes, babe.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>+++ 3 +++</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sara frantically ran around the apartment making sure everything was set up for their first official Valentine’s Day before she heard the rustling of keys at the front door. </p>
<p>When Sara found out Ava didn’t directly portal into her apartment after work, she teased the taller woman for the unnecessary habit. However, Ava explained that with the Time Bureau being what it was, as well as her discovery of being a clone, portaling a few blocks down and walking home gave her a sense of normalcy. </p>
<p>Ava felt like she could blend in with the city for a few minutes and be a regular woman headed home from her office job like everyone else. At this, Sara had kissed her cheek and simply told Ava she loved her. </p>
<p>“Sara? You home?” Ava said into the apartment, breaking Sara out of her thoughts. </p>
<p>“In the kitchen!” She could hear Ava going through the motions of putting her keys in the bowl and taking off her shoes before quiet footsteps came closer.</p>
<p>“You’re cooking?” Ava asked, surprised. “It smells really good in here.” </p>
<p>Sara gave her a look which got a giggle in response. “You wanted to celebrate Valentine’s Day and I thought home cooking was romantic.”  </p>
<p>Ava put her bag down and slid up behind Sara, who was stirring sauce with a wooden spoon. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, sinking into the shorter woman’s body, and pressed a kiss against her cheek. “Cooking is very romantic. You’re very romantic.” </p>
<p>“You’re teasing me,” Sara said, looking over her shoulder to catch Ava’s lips in a proper kiss. </p>
<p>“Only a little,” Ava responded when she pulled back. “Whatcha’ making?”</p>
<p>“Well, I know how much you love Italian and Gideon has actually been helping me learn how to cook by fabricating these little meal kits so I asked her and she gave me one for something called Bucatini all’Amatricina. It’s simple enough.” </p>
<p>Ava’s gaze softened and she gave Sara another kiss before backing up and heading towards the stairs. “I’m going to change and then we’ll have this wonderful, romantic meal you made for us.” </p>
<p>Sara laughed in response and turned to tend to the pasta. She heard Ava coming back down the stairs as she was plating their food. Looking over at the director who was wearing dark jeans with a floral blouse, and buttons unbuttoned well past Bureau regulation, she was struck by her girlfriend’s beauty.</p>
<p>Sara just stared in awe as Ava grabbed the plates from the counter and set them down at the table, before pulling the chair Sara usually sat at out for her. </p>
<p>“What? Is there something wrong?” Ava asked. “I assumed they were ready since they were on the counter but, do you need to add something?” </p>
<p>Sara shook her head. “No, nothing like that, just…you’re gorgeous, Aves.” </p>
<p>The taller woman felt a rush of heat on her cheeks as Sara went to sit down. “So are you, baby.” </p>
<p>Dinner went well, with Ava complimenting her Gideon-improved cooking skills. They spoke about Ava’s new creature initiative with Hank and the Legends’ latest hijinks, as well as their upcoming weekend plans to finally take Zari and the team to the Mt. Saint Helen eruption. </p>
<p>Ava offered to wash up afterward, allowing the shorter woman to run upstairs and set her true plan for the night in motion. She changed out of her clothes into a lacy, dark blue lingerie set and put on Ava’s matching Time Bureau blazer, causing the underwear to just peek out. </p>
<p>Returning downstairs, she saw Ava still turned towards the sink, sleeves now rolled up as she finished drying the dishes. Sara connected her phone to their speakers before picking the song she wanted to play.</p>
<p>Ava glanced over her shoulder at the sound of music and was suddenly frozen in place. There was her girlfriend, slowly walking towards her, with sheer lace and soft skin and strong muscle all flashing out under her own blazer. </p>
<p>“Can you please sit on the couch, my love?” Sara asked sweetly, tilting her head towards the living room area. </p>
<p>Ava nodded and tossed the towel behind her, not caring to see where it landed. She sat at the edge of the couch, butterflies in her stomach fluttering in anticipation. Sara dimmed the lights before walking over to Ava and immediately spreading the taller woman’s legs apart. “No touching.” </p>
<p>Sara pressed a slow and wet open-mouthed kiss low on Ava’s sternum, where her shirt was first unbuttoned, and worked her way up, kissing her collarbone, jaw, and the corner of her mouth. </p>
<p>She changed directions, brushing their chests together, and pressed her lips against the shell of Ava’s ear as she unbuttoned the blazer. “Is this alright, Aves?” </p>
<p>“Mhm,” Ava answered, mesmerized by Sara’s newly uncovered abs and the tops of her breasts. </p>
<p>“I need a verbal confirmation, baby,” Sara responded, turning around between Ava’s legs and fully shrugging the blazer off. </p>
<p>“God, yes, Sara.” All Ava wanted to do was touch Sara’s body and make her scream her name, but she also wanted to experience what her girlfriend clearly had planned for them. </p>
<p>Sara flashed her signature smirk before moving her hips to the beat, hands running up and down her own torso, stopping to occasionally squeeze her breasts. She then ground her body against Ava, who was using every ounce of self-control to stop from reaching out for the other woman. </p>
<p>As the song ended, Sara finally sat in Ava’s lap and gave the blonde a filthy kiss, all teeth and tongue and eager lips and hands. “You can touch now,” she whispered, tangling her hands in the director’s silky blonde hair. </p>
<p>Ava firmly placed her hands on Sara’s ass and stood, lifting the other woman, who was now trailing a path of kisses and love bites down her neck.</p>
<p>Much to her surprise, Sara whined as Ava began to move towards the stairs. “I’m sorry, do you not want me to fuck you senseless?” </p>
<p>Sara groaned at the dirty talk, detaching herself from where she’d been on Ava’s jaw, and mumbled against her lips. “But, couch sex, baby. Right there.” </p>
<p>“Sara, we have a perfectly good bed upstairs.” Sara could feel Ava’s heartbeat speed up as she continued on. “It’s Valentine’s Day and despite what I just said, I want to make love to you over and over and over.” Ava punctuated every ‘over’ with a kiss against the captain’s lips. </p>
<p>“Well in that case,” Sara said, speaking against her lips once more, “take me to bed, Aves.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>+++ 4 +++</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“In Gary’s defense,” Ava began, “he got nervous but he did the right thing.” </p>
<p>“Nervous, nervous!? Well, that bloody excuses it then!” Charlie turned to fully face Gary, who was cowering behind the center console on the bridge. “Next time you muck something up, just say you got nervous! It fixes everything!” </p>
<p>Charlie stormed off, passing Ray who sniffed in and immediately regretted it. “Whoa, what- Is that- did you guys get sprayed by a skunk?”</p>
<p>“Unfortunately,” Sara said, shooting daggers at Gary. “Someone thought they were being chased by a demon and threw their shoe at it.” </p>
<p>“It was a pretty soft shoe, considering, you know, I was a peasant in medieval England.” Gary slowly began to back away from Ava since Sara had begun to get closer. </p>
<p>“Was the skunk a demon?” Ray followed up. “Oh god, you guys smell really, really bad.”</p>
<p>“Technically, yes,” Ava responded. Turning to Gary she said, “Congrats Agent Green, you did in fact bag a mythological creature.” </p>
<p>Gary's disposition completely shifted and he beamed at the group. He was immediately stopped by the director as he tried to give her a hug. “What’s wrong? Did Constantine not do the spell correctly? Are you hurt? Did it zap you?” </p>
<p>“No, no, gross Gary, back away.”</p>
<p>John raised an eyebrow at Gary’s questioning. “And who are you to judge me, lad? My spell was perfect. It’s just that we all smell a bit like canned tuna that stayed out too long.” </p>
<p>Ava nodded. “John is, surprisingly, right, Gary. We all need a looong shower before you even think about getting that close to me again.” </p>
<p>“Alright,” Sara began. “There’s only one bathroom on board, and I’m pretty sure Charlie is using it right now, but if we all use Ray’s sign-up sheet-“</p>
<p>“I knew it would come in handy!” Ray interjected. </p>
<p>“If we all Ray’s the sign-up sheet,” she continued, repeating herself, “then this will all be over in no time and-” </p>
<p>“Or,” it was Ava who interrupted this time. “Because it was a magical creature, we can use the Bureau’s decontamination showers. There’s more than enough for our small group.” </p>
<p>“You guys have those? Why have we literally never used them? We could be saving so much ‘waiting for the bathroom’ time.”</p>
<p>Ava rolled her eyes. “It’s not like an extra bathroom, honey. You have to go through special fogging and misting procedures to just get into the locker room that opens using a special key card since it’s literally a full-body decontamination.”</p>
<p>“But can we use them now, pet?” asked John. “Because I’ve got no need to continue smelling the atrocious aroma in this room if they’re available.”</p>
<p>She nodded and they dispersed to their own spaces on the ship, grabbing whatever clean clothing necessary, before meeting back on the bridge. Ava opened a portal that lead to a large, steel door. She swiped her keycard, followed by a retinal scan, and the door hissed open to a seemingly normal changing room. </p>
<p>As they all stepped through, Sara scanned the room for potential threats and misting sprays. “I thought you said we needed to go through stuff to get here.” </p>
<p>“This isn’t the actual decontaminating room.” Ava removed the corset Gideon had fabricated for her and took a breath. “We need to be naked to go through the sprays to the actual locker room.” </p>
<p>“Like underwear naked?” Sara asked as they all began to remove their layers of clothing. “Or naked naked?” Ava blushed and Sara immediately knew the answer. “Ah, got it. Well, boys and babe, it’s nothing you guys haven’t seen before.” </p>
<p>“This room really would’ve helped with the unicorn musk situation, mate.” John was down to his tights, twisting and turning to get them off. </p>
<p>Gary, meanwhile, was blindly removing what he could, having taken off his glasses and closed his eyes once he realized they would all be nude. “Maybe, I wouldn’t have lost a nipple?”</p>
<p>“Ah, I think that was bound to happen one way or another, lad.” John, now fully bare, turned to Ava who was still in her bra and boy shorts helping Sara with her third layer of medieval garments. “Which way to the shower, Sharpie?” </p>
<p>Ava wordlessly handed him the keycard and pointed to the second door in the room. He nodded in thanks and pulled Gary along, grabbing their clean clothes and swiping them both through before placing the keycard above the card reader for the women to use. </p>
<p>“I already feel better knowing John won’t see us naked.” Ava pulled Sara’s undershirt off, leaving the other blonde equally as dressed. </p>
<p>Sara grabbed Ava’s free hand and squeezed, hoping to offer some reassurance. “Technically he’s already seen me naked but there’s nothing to be jealous of, babe. You’re the love of my life. He’s long forgotten.” </p>
<p>“Forgotten, huh…just like your dirty laundry, right?” Ava asked, now properly looking at her girlfriend. </p>
<p>Sara scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. “Like my dirty laundry? Metaphorically, you mean?” </p>
<p>“Nope.” Ava shook her head. “Your real-life laundry that I’m assuming has been long forgotten considering those are my boy shorts.” </p>
<p>“Your- I- These are-,” Sara’s face went through a range of emotions before she just looked at the director in shock. “How did you even know?”</p>
<p>Ava snorted, trying to keep her laughter at bay. “Babe, we’re wearing matching boy shorts right now. I mean we’re close, but this is a new level.” She looked on, hoping Sara could see the question she silently asked.</p>
<p>“We did a bunch of back to back missions and I just kinda forgot about it,” Sara sighed out. “Then this morning I couldn’t find any of my underwear at home so I grabbed yours figuring you wouldn’t mind…” </p>
<p>Ava just giggled as she shed her final layers of clothing. “I just hope you don’t go around borrowing everyone’s underwear all the time, for their sake and yours,” she added. </p>
<p>Sara’s bra gently hit the side of her head in response as she walked towards the card reader.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+++ 5 +++</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Legends had all been fairly mopey after Ray and Nora’s departure, so Sara gave them the next few days off from looking for the loom. “I don’t know what to do, Aves. We can’t do another Aruba right now but I feel like we need to get out of here and get some fresh air or something.”</p>
<p>After speaking with Ava, who turned down her ideas of matching tattoos and Vegas, the two decided that a picnic would be their best bet at boosting morale in a short period of time. </p>
<p>They parked the Waverider in a big national park, just outside of Star City, and debriefed the team on their outing. Nate and Behrad took care of food needed while Mick was in charge of their drinks. Zari called dibs on ‘head of event coordination’, which Sara knew was just to get herself out of actually doing anything, but she still let Zari get away with it, making Ava laugh and call her a softie as Charlie planned a playlist for their day. </p>
<p>The team walked away from the ship, settling beside a large lake and portaled Gary and John out from the English countryside. They spread out blankets and towels to sit and lay on along the shore. </p>
<p>Sara settled herself on the blanket Ava brought, reclining back onto her forearms as she watched her team lounge about and goof off. </p>
<p>“Hey good lookin’” she heard Ava call out, the other blonde walking over. “Got any room on that blanket?” </p>
<p>“For you, always,” Sara responded sweetly before sitting up and moving over. </p>
<p>Ava stretched herself using Sara’s lap as a pillow for her head. “Will you, um…”</p>
<p>“Will I what?” Sara ran her hands soothingly through Ava’s hair, the other woman leaning into the motion. </p>
<p>“Mm, that feels good, baby,” Ava responded distractedly.</p>
<p>“Gross, keep it in your pants you guys!” Zari called out from where she had been showing Nate something on Catchat. </p>
<p>“Zip it, Zari.” Sara moved to cup Ava’s cheek, swiping her thumb across the soft skin. “What were you saying, babe?” </p>
<p>“I packed a book in our basket and I was wondering if you could read it to me?” </p>
<p>Sara leant down, unable to resist giving Ava a quick kiss at her request, before reaching into the basket. She rolled her eyes when she saw the title, causing Ava to let out a laugh. “Really, Ava? <i>Peter Pan</i>?” </p>
<p>“Oh c’mon,” Ava said with a cheeky grin. “It’s a good book! Plus, I wasn’t the one who wore that green sweater today.” </p>
<p>“Where is that green sweater from anyways?” Zari asked, once again disrupting her chat with Nate.</p>
<p>Sara sighed out. “Are you just eavesdropping on our entire conversation, Zari?”</p>
<p>Zari shook her head no. “You guys are just loud. And I meant to ask earlier because most of your clothes are very…practical. But that sweater is actually cute.”  </p>
<p>“Thanks, I think.” Sara looked down at Ava, who giggled and nodded, prompting her to continue. “It’s actually Ava’s sweater.” </p>
<p>Zari’s eyes widened in surprise. “Ava’s got style. Who knew!”</p>
<p>“Wait, it belongs to Mrs. Captain?” Nate asked, jumping into the conversation. </p>
<p>“Yes, it does,” Ava responded, sitting up. “But to be fair, Sara’s worn it more these last few months than I have, so…” </p>
<p>“Hey! I hang it up on your side of the closet so, technically, it’s yours.” </p>
<p>Ava playfully rolled her eyes at that. “You put it on my side so it smells like me, not so that I wear it.” </p>
<p>Sara grumbled, earning her a kiss from Ava as Nate kept talking. “So, then it’s not true that your closet doubles in size when you’re gay? Or is it? Or does the smaller person just take the taller person’s stuff?” </p>
<p>“Definitely the last one,” Ava answered, still looking at Sara and smiling. </p>
<p>“It doubles in size for me!” Sara added, squealing out when Ava lunged at her and gently tackled her to the ground.  </p>
<p>“Oi! Enough with the disgusting, mushy couple stuff!” Charlie shouted from her spot by the edge of the water. </p>
<p>“Stop spying on us and you won’t have to see it!” Sara yelled at her good-naturedly. </p>
<p>Zari rolled her eyes playfully and went back to showing Nate whatever was on her phone while Charlie turned back to her drink. </p>
<p>Ava looked at her, a smile barely peeking through. “We’re a gross, mushy couple, babe.”</p>
<p>“Ugh, not you too!” Sara sat back up, Ava following her. “I’m a badass assassin who pilots a timeship and you’re my hot, ‘former director or a huge undercover government operation’ girlfriend.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, we are but…” Ava leaned in until their lips were slightly brushing together. “We’re also two goobers in love.” </p>
<p>She swallowed Sara’s complaints in another kiss. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>+++ +1 +++</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Guys, we need backup on the dance floor,” Sara spoke into her coms. “I don’t think they’re very happy to see us right now.”  </p>
<p>They had infiltrated a night club in 2874 hoping to find a mob boss intent on creating a new A.R.G.U.S.-like organization. It had gone well until Mick got himself into a bar brawl with a member of the security team. Now, the place was filled with partygoers and guards, both causing chaos for the Legends. </p>
<p> “Copy that,” Ava said in her ear. </p>
<p>Behrad and Zari were using their wind powers to keep the mobster’s security team at bay while Mick smashed the exit doors wide open for all who were partying to flee, his gruff voice filtering through Sara’s ear. “These people are wasted, boss. And they won’t leave.” </p>
<p>Extra security details ran in and even more positioned themselves in the club’s balcony, much to Sara’s chagrin. Behind her, the distinct sound of a portal opening was followed by Ava’s voice. “Where are they?” </p>
<p>Sara turned and saw John and Ava ready for action, her girlfriend holding a riffle while John’s hands were lit up. “Up on the balcony…and a few in the rafters. Z and B won’t be able to hold them off alone for that much longer either,” Sara added. </p>
<p>“John, help Mick evacuate the dance floor.” Sara snorted at Ava’s reference but got a look of confusion in return. “Sara, you, me, Behrad, and Zari will fight our way in.” </p>
<p>John nodded in response and ran off, before what seemed like a glitter cannon exploded over the crowd. Suddenly, everyone stopped their dancing and slowly headed to the exits. </p>
<p>“Oh thank god.” Ava shot at a few of the men on the balcony, then ran towards the Tarazi siblings with Sara. </p>
<p>The two were doing their best to keep fighting, but clearly needed help. “Oh, good you guys are here,” Zari said before unlinking her hand with her brother. “I’m a little parched so I’m going to get some water but I’ll be back.”  </p>
<p>“What?” Sara punched a guard, noticing his skull seemed to be stronger than a human’s. She turned around and kicked another two away from them, before sending a third, dazed, in Ava’s direction. “Zari, we’re mid-fight! Now is not the time!” </p>
<p>Zari rolled her eyes and grabbed Behrad’s hand once more, slightly ducking to miss a hit. “Fine, fine. But-“</p>
<p>“No buts, Zari,” Ava added, turning to be back to back with Sara. She loved how easily they worked in tandem when fighting, like their bodies were meant to be together in everything. </p>
<p>The security team kept attacking. A new wave of guards always seemed to appear just as they were close to finishing off the group before. </p>
<p>“I think we have to go back,” Behrad yelled out, tripping over a fallen body. “There’s too many of them!” </p>
<p>One man got a lucky shot and hit Ava straight on, sending her crumbling to the ground. “B, you and Zari go back to the ship, I’ll cover you! Get help!” Sara responded, using a final surge of adrenaline to take on the newest group of guards approaching them. </p>
<p>She heard a portal open once more, and slowed her punches, letting the men get closer. Sara knew this wasn’t going to be a fight she’d win. Without her team and with the amount of guards that kept coming, she had to be strategic. </p>
<p>She hovered over Ava’s body, putting her hands up in surrender. “Alright, alright, we give. But, you can’t hurt her. That’s a warning.” </p>
<p>One of the guards chuckled, low and machinelike. “That won’t be a problem,” it spoke out, voice crackling. As they got closer to Sara, she finally realized that these weren’t men at all, but robots, some of which were rebooting and standing right back up. </p>
<p>“You’re…not real,” she said to no one in particular. </p>
<p>The one that had laughed ignored her and began instructing the others to gather the prisoners. Another android turned to Sara and stepped forward. “I can assure you we are very real, Mrs. Lance. More real that you simple humans.” </p>
<p>As they handcuffed her and Ava, she realized what it had called her. “Wait, Mrs? And how do you know who I am?”  </p>
<p>“Silence,” the head android commanded, leading them down a dark hallway and into a room with a tall pedestal and forcefield, similar to the one on the Waverider. They practically threw both women in. “Our leader will be with you momentarily.” </p>
<p>Most robots exited, following their commander out, but a few stayed behind, no doubt to prevent a prison break.</p>
<p>“Pst! Pst!” Sara called out to the machine on her right. She noticed that this one was different than the rest, almost skittish and, if Sara had to guess, defective. It had spoken back to her as it arrested her.</p>
<p>It turned to face around, checking its surroundings before whispering, “I’m not supposed to talk to you.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, well, you are, so…” Sara crouched down to get closer to what would be eye level with it. “Could you get my girlfriend some water? She’ll have a headache when she wakes up and I’m pretty sure it’s prison protocol to feed us something.” </p>
<p>“Negative…I don’t believe your wife needs it.” It stretched its hand out and a scanner flashed over Ava’s body from out its palm. “There is a 98% chance she will be fine to wake up without water.”  </p>
<p>“Why’d you call her my wife?”</p>
<p>The robot cocked its head in question. “What do you mean? She is wearing your clothes. She is your wife.” </p>
<p>Sara turned back and properly looked at Ava. It was barely noticeable in the darkness of the club but, under the bright lights of the prison cell, Sara clearly saw that the crop top Ava was wearing actually belonged to her. </p>
<p>Ava let out a groan, waking up and scaring the robot, forcing him to stand guard once more. “Sara? Where are we?” </p>
<p> Sara helped Ava sit up as the taller blonde took in their surroundings. “I surrendered after you got knocked out during the fight. But, everyone else returned to the ship.” She whispered the last part, not wanting to give the enemy any intel, despite them somehow already knowing her. </p>
<p>“How long have I been out?”</p>
<p>“A few minutes, maybe a half-hour at most.” </p>
<p>“You have been out for 32 minutes, Mrs. Lance,” the robot who had been speaking with Sara answered. </p>
<p>Ava’s eyes went wide. “Mrs. Lance? Did you marry me when I was out cold, babe?” </p>
<p>“No, of course not!” Sara answered. </p>
<p>The android got close to their cell once more. “Negative. But, if you are not married, then you are in violation of law 13-45 XB, sharing property amongst unwed individuals, and must be immediately terminated.” A gun appeared from the same hand the scanner had come out of and the robot pointed it at the two women.</p>
<p>“You’re wearing my shirt, Aves,” Sara provided to her extremely confused girlfriend. Ava took a steadying breath and stood up, followed by Sara.</p>
<p>“Well, in that case,” she said, staring the robot down and taking Sara’s hand in hers, “This is my wife. We are most definitely married and have been for a while. I’m wearing the shirt to prove it. Now, where is your boss, hmm?” </p>
<p>Sara couldn’t help but press a kiss to Ava’s cheek before giving the robot her classic steely gaze. </p>
<p>The robot took a step back, responding, “I see. You are clearly married, yes. My apologies.”</p>
<p>“And your boss?” Ava added. </p>
<p>“He is coming but, there have been…” a blast was heard from the hallway. “Complications,” the android finished. </p>
<p>The door to the room was blasted open, with Ray, Behrad, and Zari on the other side. “Miss me, Captain?” </p>
<p>“Ray!” both blondes cheered. “You’re back!” Ava added. </p>
<p>Zari moved to the computers on the wall while Behrad and Ray took the guards in the room down. </p>
<p>“Yup!” Ray cheerfully answered, dodging a kick. “Nate actually called us,” he blasted a robot inn the leg as Zari hacked away. “Said you guys were fighting magic robots and well,” he finally turned to face them, “Nora and I together are like magic and a robot, so.” </p>
<p>“It’s good to see you, big guy,” Sara responded, smiling as Zari finally took down the force field. “Where’s everyone else?” She and Ava both jumped down, glad to be freed. </p>
<p>“Oh, well, Nora and John managed to get the mob boss into custody, and I guess Gary helped them too, so I’m assuming fighting the last of these robots.” </p>
<p>Nate and Mick tumbled into the room, with Nate smiling widely once he saw everyone unharmed. “Captains! You’re alright!” </p>
<p>Ava playfully rolled her eyes but still tugged Nate in for a one-armed hug. “We are, but I’d love to be alright back on the ship.” </p>
<p>“Oh right!” Ray used his time courier to portal everyone to the bridge, where the other three members of their team were waiting. </p>
<p>A squeal of joy came out of Gary as Ava and Nora reunited while Sara sent them back into the temporal zone. </p>
<p>“Alright team, thanks to John and Nora and…Gary…” the lanky man beamed at Sara in response, “Our prisoner won’t be escaping custody anytime soon, so, pizza party reunion?” she asked, looking over at the three time bros. </p>
<p>The boys’ eyes lit up as they began speaking over each other, debating the best pizza toppings. </p>
<p>“Guys, guys,” Ava began. “Gideon can make any kind you’d like so, let’s get ourselves cleaned up and meet in the galley in an hour?” </p>
<p>The Legends disappeared to their respective quarters, followed down the hall by Ava and Sara. Once the door to their room shut, Sara fully flopped down onto the mattress and groaned.</p>
<p>“Did you get hurt? Or are you just sleepy?” Ava asked as she began to gather all of her shower supplies. </p>
<p>“Sleepy, but I’m happy everyone’s happy,” Sara yawned out. </p>
<p>Ava hummed in response, moving to sit next to Sara. She brushed back some of the hair in front of the other woman’s face as tired, bright blue eyes looked up with so much love behind them.</p>
<p>“You know I love you, right?” Ava prompted. </p>
<p>At this, Sara sat up and straddled her thighs, wanting to be close. She looked into Ava’s eyes, hoping to send a silent message, before leaning in and connecting their lips. Ava opened her mouth under Sara’s and they continued to lazily make out before Sara yawned once more. </p>
<p>Ava chuckled and moved her head back. “C’mon, if we shower together you can squeeze a quick nap in.” </p>
<p>Sara, however, stayed in her spot, arms thrown casually over Ava’s shoulders while the other woman gripped her waist. “Aves…” She nervously looked away before making eye contact again, “If you wanted to get married, we could get married…”</p>
<p>This was far from the first time they discussed the subject, but they had come to the same consensus nearly every time. Both women already saw themselves as life partners and a piece of paper wasn’t necessary for them. </p>
<p>“Do you want to get married?” Ava asked, rubbing comforting circles over Sara’s hipbones with her thumbs. </p>
<p>Sara shrugged. “I just…” she sighed and Ava gave her a moment, knowing the captain needed to collect her thoughts. “I didn’t think it was necessary until today when the robot nearly shot you and I couldn’t stop thinking that we might’ve died all because I call you my girlfriend instead of my wife.” </p>
<p>Ava sighed out and let go of Sara’s hips, asking her to stand. “Hold on, baby, don’t stress,” she added when Sara gave her a worried look. She walked over to their dresser and grabbed two rings, one that belonging to each of them.</p>
<p>Ava turned back to Sara, and handed her a ring. “You’re…giving me my own ring?” Sara questioned. </p>
<p>“Nope, in a few moments, you’ll put that on my finger and I’ll put this one,” she said raising her own up, “on yours.” </p>
<p>“So, we’re getting married?” Sara tried to keep her tone steady, but her smile betrayed her as she beamed at Ava. </p>
<p>“We are, but, we’re doing it our way. Gideon?”</p>
<p>“The fastest and simplest wedding ceremony, that is similar to Earth’s,” Gideon replied, “is an exchanging of rings, a marital promise, and a kiss, or a gesture equating one for those from other cultures. With that, you will officially be in a marriage that is valid in over 130 planets, including our own.” </p>
<p>“Thank you, Gideon,” Ava called out to the ceiling, then focused back on Sara. “Alright then, with this ring, I thee wed.” She slid the simple silver band, that belonged to her just seconds ago, onto the captain’s ring finger. </p>
<p>Sara took a second, looking at the newest addition to her left hand, before turning back to Ava. “With this ring, I thee wed.” She repeated the motions of placing the ring on Ava’s finger, liking how settled it looked on her hand.</p>
<p>“I love you.” Ava eyes beginning to water, smile plastered on her face. </p>
<p>Sara grabbed Ava’s hands in hers. “I love you.” </p>
<p>“Congratulations, I now pronounce you, wife and wife,” Gideon simply stated. “You may kiss.”</p>
<p>“You’re my <i>wife</i>,” Ava said dreamily, causing them both to chuckle. As Ava cupped Sara’s cheeks in her hands, Sara did the same and leaned in, both women pouring all the love they could into the kiss. </p>
<p>“We’re married,” Sara added once they broke apart. “You’re <i>my</i> wife.” </p>
<p>Ava kissed her once more and began backing them up until they fell on the bed as one tangle of limbs, full of love and laughter and kisses.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi y'all !! thanks for reading this 7000 word fic i convinced myself would only be like 2000 words when i began writing ! i hope you enjoyed it though, i literally just binged all of LoT these last few months and am now fully jumping into the fandom on here &amp; tumblr (follow me @whatawks) so if you see a kudos on your fic from like 2017, it's me creepin through the Avalance tag and reading ! kudos &amp; comments r always appreciated &amp; if u have any suggestions/prompts feel free to lmk :))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>